


Spider-Man and Wolverine: Legacies

by ArcherSceptile



Category: Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Wolverine (Comics), X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSceptile/pseuds/ArcherSceptile
Summary: Peter Parker and Logan have been missing for a week. The Avengers, finally aware of the missing duo, alert the X-Men. Laura decides things are moving too slow and decides to find them on her own, and on the way, she meets Miles Morales, the All-New Spider-Man.





	Spider-Man and Wolverine: Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> So I did take a few liberties with canon, like at the moment ignoring the current Uncanny X-Men stuff. I really hope you guys enjoy!

**_Jean Grey School of Higher Learning_ **

“Jean, Laura, have you seen Logan or Spider-Man?” Steve Rogers asks, with waves of concern radiating off of him. “About a week ago, Spider-Man mentioned going to help Wolverine with several cases of missing mutants, spanning back at least a couple months now, and that was the last that we’ve heard from either of the two.”

“So they’ve been missing for a week now, and this is the first time anyone thought to tell us?” Jean Grey angrily asks. 

“We weren’t sure if they were missing, or just on a private mission. You know Logan goes off on his own all the time and Spider-Man isn’t exactly someone who’s open with the Avengers,” Steve responds. “We finally realized something was up when our Spider-Man mentioned he hadn’t heard from the other Spider-Man in a few days. The Avengers have also been really spread thin lately, and we haven’t had the manpower to actually confirm anything.” 

“So Miles told you that Peter was basically missing?” Jean asks, emphasizing the identities of both Spider-Men. Steve, trying not to let his surprise show, nods in affirmation. “Do you mind opening your mind to me so I can learn what you know?” Jean inquires. Nodding his approval, Steve pulls back his cowl and Jean places the fingers of her right hand at his temple, and the fingers of her left hand at Laura’s. Jean’s eyes glow as she uses her psychic powers to view Steve’s memories. 

 

* * *

 

_ “Ms. Watson, did he tell you where he was going?” Steve asked, sitting on the couch in Peter and Mary Jane’s apartment.  _

_ “He and Logan were going to investigate a mutant kidnapping ring. Logan mentioned to Peter while he and the Black Cat finished dealing with the Thieves Guild, there was a group of mutant children that disappeared in Times Square,” Mary Jane answered. “Logan showed up to our apartment and asked for Peter’s help. Peter was hesitant but eventually wound up saying yes to him. That was the last time I heard from him. He normally checks in when he can, but when he doesn’t, it worries me. I had Miles do a search through the city, and asked some of the other Spider-People to keep me updated if they see him.”  _

_ “If any of us find him, we will let you know,” Steve promised, as he rose from the couch. He slung his shield across his back and started heading towards the door.  _

 

* * *

 

**_Snikt!_ ** The sound of Laura popping her claws is the only thing that Steve and Jean hear as Jean severs their psychic link. 

“I am going after them, and I am going to find them,” Laura says, with a determination strong enough for even Steve to feel through the ghost of their previous psychic connection. She heads to the door of the mansion, pausing at the handle to consider a plan. She’d ask Gabby to assist her, but Gabby and Wade are doing a “breaking bad besties binge,” whatever that means. She decides she’ll work out a full plan in a bit, for right now she just wants to be able to track them before their trail goes cold. Hopping on her bike, she speeds off into the city. 

Every time Laura goes into the city, she’s hit with the sounds and smells of the environment around. She filters through the smells of hotdogs, coffee, and exhaust and eventually picks up a faint trace of Logan, from beneath her. Finding a nearby manhole, she slices through it, and into the murky darkness below. Pulling on her cowl, she activates her night vision. Trudging through the slush of New York’s underbelly, she follows her nose. Movement from behind her causes her to turn, claws fully extended. 

“Woah, Woah, Woah! Don’t kebob me!” a voice yells. Dressed in black and red, Spider-Man appears before Laura’s eyes. Startled, Laura takes a step back. “You’re Wolverine? This is so awesome! I’m doing a Spider-Man/Wolverine team up!” 

“What are you doing down here, Spider-Man?” Laura asks. “Better yet, how did you know to be here?” 

“So Pe- I mean the other Spider-Man was working on a case with the other Wolverine. Normally when he works with other people, he checks in with a certain someone. But she hasn’t seen him in a while.” Miles Morales responds. “As for how I’m here, his suit has a tracker, and this was the last location it marked him at before he was missing. I started investigating it and that’s when I saw you drop down here.” 

“Ok, that checks out… Miles,” Laura says, stifling a laugh at Miles’ shocked expression. 

“I don’t know who that is,” Miles squeaks after his eyes reset to their normal position. 

“Miles Morales, the all-new Spider-Man and Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man?” Laura inquires. “Those names ring a bell?” She adds after Miles is silent for a moment. 

“Ok, yeah, my name is Miles. But how did you know that?” Miles asks, after finding his voice. Laura just looks at him and narrows her eyes. 

“I’m Wolverine.” That’s all the answer she gives him, and to Miles’ credit, he doesn’t try to press the matter further. They slosh through the sewers in relative quiet, until Laura stops at a four-way path of tunnels. Laura opens her senses to the world, and it feels like she's getting a picture. Turning to Miles, she gives a saddened look. 

 

"I think... I know what happened..." 

 

* * *

 

_ "I hate sewers. Why does everyone run into the sewers?" Peter asked while trudging through the pale putrid liquids of the New York City sewer system.  _

_ "You hate everything, bub." Came Logan's short response. He's hyper-focused on the scents he's following, making sure it doesn't get lost amongst the sea of foul odors.  _

_ "It smells worse than you down here, and now I'll be washing this costume for a week. MJ just sewed it up for me. She's gonna be pissed" Peter paused for a second, as a new idea ran across his mind. "I can just blame this on you! You did get me stuck in this mess."  _

_ "Would you quit your whining? There are bigger problems right now." Logan off-handedly stated. "And imagine having a super sense of smell. Ya still want to complain about the stench?" Peter's only response to that was a sigh. For a few more miles, the two of them walked in silence, to Logan's pleasure.  _

_ "Logan. Do you think they'll be ok?" Peter asked, worried about the answer.  _

_ "Yeah. I do. Because if they're not, I don't know what I'd do. And that should scare whoever did this." Logan responded. As they walk, Logan suddenly stopped. "Shit."  _

_ "Oh no, that doesn't sound good. What just happened?" Came Peter's panicked response.  _

_ "The scent. It's split up. Meaning the kids were taken down different tunnels," He growled.  _

_ “So which way do we go?” Peter asked.  _

_ “I don’t know. I don’t know if they go to different locations, or if they all reconvene back further down the sewers. But we need to pick a direction and start there.”  _

_ “I may have an idea for that, but it’s not exactly time friendly,” Peter remarked. He shot his webs down each tunnel, and connected them together to another few strands he attached to the tunnel walls. Logan passed him an inquisitive look. “I saw it in a movie once. I can do everything a spider can, meaning I can also hunt like them. Now, all we gotta do is wait for activity to trip the webs.” Almost immediately after he said that one of the strands started to vibrate, and then dropped into the water. They looked at each other and immediately started heading down tunnel number 3. “This feels like a-” Peter trailed off as the two of them noticed a figure standing stock still. Taking a few steps closer, the duo saw that this figure was an “old friend” of Logan’s. _

_ “Sabretooth. I should have guessed you’d be here,” Logan growls, extending his claws. He sniffed the air, coming to a realization. “Wait… You’re not him. Who are you?” Sabretooth smiled and pressed a button on a remote hidden in the shadows of his hand. The grime and sludge of the sewer walls started to take on a polished, metallic tone, with two needles sticking out of either side of the wall. Electricity arcs through the needles, and fired continuously at the water. Peter fired a web at Sabretooth, but only managed to clip his shoulder and his web line continued to the tunnel wall. Peter and Logan scream in pain, and as they started to pass out, they saw Sabretooth transform into a man in a white techno suit.  _

 

* * *

 

“Who do you think did this?” Miles asks as the pair heads down the third tunnel, looking around to see if any clues surface. 

“I have no idea. I could smell Sabretooth, but then I smelled someone else, someone unfamiliar to me,” Laura responds, stopping in her tracks. “Spider-Man, look at this.” Gesturing to the wall, she pulls out a piece of fabric wedged into a crack in the tunnel wall. “I can smell Peter’s webbing, and now I have a better idea of where our kidnapper is.” Laura breaks into a run, with Miles right her. After several twists and turns, the scent starts heading upwards. 

“This is a trap, isn’t it? The single ladder leading upwards to who knows where. Yup, definitely not a trap.” Miles rambles. Laura can smell the anxiety coming off of Miles, and it hits her how young he is. He reminds her of Gabby, the childlike innocence, but also carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. Looking at Miles, she pulls her cowl off and places her hand on his shoulder. 

“Miles, my name is Laura Kinney. And I am Wolverine, the daughter of Logan. As Wolverine, I promise you, we will save our family.” Miles nods at her and pulls off his mask. 

“I believe you Laura. And yeah, let’s save our family. They’re counting on us, and no matter what’s beyond that manhole cover, we’re going to get them back.” Giving Laura a smile, he pulls his mask back on as Laura pulls her cowl on. Miles extends his fist towards Laura, who rolls her eyes, but then she indulges him by returning his fist bump. “So, about that Spider-Man/Wolverine team up?” 

“If you refrain from calling it a team up, you got it,” Laura responds, starting to climb up the ladder. Miles climbs up behind her, still really nervous about what to face on the other side. Laura pushes up the manhole cover and they pull themselves up into an abandoned area of Ryker’s Island. Miles hops to the ceiling and turns invisible while Laura treks forward. As the pair heads down a corridor, suddenly, all the lights turn on. Looking around, they see various people suspended in chambers, including several children, Mystique, Havok, Quicksilver, Spider-Man, and Wolverine. “What is all of this?” 

“Oh no. I know what this is,” Miles says, starting to panic. “This is Augustus Roman’s doing. He kidnaps superpowered people and his suit somehow gains all of their powers.” Jumping down from the ceiling, he starts looking for a way to free the captive heroes. Laura pops her claws and goes to stab the chamber holding Logan. Before she could, a blur grabs her and drags her further down the hall, into a room. Staying silent, Miles stays in the corridor, trying to figure out a way to free the captured individuals. He finds a control panel, and as he activates it, it makes a loud hissing sound. Suddenly, Regent enters the hallway and pauses. He then turns his head towards Miles, and suddenly, Miles’ ability to breathe is severely limited. Before Miles could blink, he’s on the ground next to Laura, turning back fully visible. The two heroes get back up, only to be knocked back down again, and again. “Roman! What’s your game?” Miles asks. 

“Game? I don’t have a game. I came to a realization, Spider-Man. The world must be pure. And this is the way to go about it.” Regent blasts both Miles and Laura, concentric circles of plasma hitting both of them. 

“Laura, I have an idea. We need to free other people to weaken him,” Miles says. “We need to destroy the chambers holding the heroes. I’ll distract him, and you can slice up the chambers.” 

“Or, you can destroy the machines, and since I have a healing factor, I will not die if he hits me at full power,” Comes Laura’s very matter-of-fact answer. Miles admits she has a point and gets ready to make a break for the corridor. 

Miles runs towards the corridor, as Laura engages Regent. Laura lunges for Regent, and he jumps in the air, adhering to the ceiling. While perched up there, he fires a plasma blast at Miles, who he notices is trying to leave the room. The shockwave from the blast knocks Miles backward. Laura leaps up and stabs at Regent’s back, who drops from the ceiling in the blink of the eye, and leaps up to kick her in the gut. Laura lands in a crouch and sprints forward towards him. Regent zooms towards Laura and sinks his fist into her gut. He fires a plasma blast into her gut, ripping a hole through her. Tossing her aside, he starts heading towards Miles. Miles stands up and lunges at him, to no effect. Miles uses both his hands to shoot web lines at Regent. Regent dodges the web lines effortlessly. 

“What was that supposed to accomplish, boy?” Regent asks, bemused. 

“It’s supposed to achieve this!” Miles exclaims, firing his venom blast through his webs, which landed on two of the chambers in the corridor. The electricity from his blasts overloads the chamber, causing them to explode. Peter and Logan, now free, rush to Miles and the downed Laura. Laura regains consciousness, extremely pissed off. Regent rushes past them all, knocking them all down. 

“You guys all ok?” Peter asks, picking himself off the ground. “Something’s bothering me, this doesn’t feel right.” Peter and Laura dodge a few more plasma blasts, as an idea comes to Laura. 

“We should divide and conquer. Quicksilver’s powers are way too much for us to handle. So if you, me and Logan can distract him long enough, Miles might be able to free Quicksilver, Mystique and the others.” Laura says. Peter nods in agreement, and they go to put the plan into action. 

“Would you like to know something? I mean, since you all are going to die.” Regent says. Pulling off his helmet, with disheveled grey hair, the man behind the mask stares at them all, specifically Logan. 

“Stryker.” Logan spits his name out with intense hatred, enough to make Peter’s skin crawl. 

“I’m just doing God’s work,” Stryker states, with a sinister smile on his face. “I realized, that no matter what happens to you people, YOU STILL SURVIVE!” With the end of that sentence, he gives Logan several rapid-fire jabs, knocking him across the room. Peter launches several web balls at Stryker, while Laura launches a kick where she predicts Stryker will end up. He dodges all of Peter’s web balls and catches Laura’s foot. “What did you expect that to do, little girl?” Before he could do anything else, Laura pops her foot claw and jerks her foot up through his hand. Pressing her advantage, she rushes him, with Peter at her left, and Logan at her right. She kicks him in the face, causing him to stagger towards Peter, who punches him into Logan. Logan stabs him through the chest. 

“It’s over, Stryker!” Logan roars. Stryker looks Logan in the eyes and starts to laugh. 

“You think, I’d take on all you mutants alone?” Stryker says weakly, as the life fades from his eyes. As he dies, his features change, to resemble a man in his 20s. 

“You didn’t think I’d have a backup plan?” comes a voice from the corridor Miles went down. Walking into the light, Stryker appears again, dragging a beat up Miles behind him. He tosses Miles at the 3 heroes, with Laura and Peter catching him. “You think those mutants in the hall were my only captures?” Pressing a button on his gauntlet, the walls around them rotate, as more chambers appear with other people captured, with tubes leading out of them into a central power battery. 

“Why are you doing this Stryker?” Logan asks. 

“I came to a realization, as I mentioned to Spider-Man Jr. over there. You mutants survive everything that happens to you! God must have a reason for letting you abominations survive. Then it hit me, when I saw two Spider-Men and Iron Man fight the owner of this suit. I realized that with this suit, with this power, no mutant can stand up to me! That’s what God intended. Mutants were put here to power this suit. I can use your mutant abilities to destroy your kind!” Stryker snaps his fingers and several of his Purifiers appear, each wearing Regent tech. “I will kill all of you mutants!” 

“Uh, not to interrupt your villain monologue, but neither of us Spider-Men is mutants,” Peter points out. “So that would mean that your argument is-”

“SILENCE!” Stryker yells. “Bennet was an idiot for thinking you were a mutant, but you’re still an abomination!” He fires a blast of electricity at Peter, who dodges it. One of the Purifiers shoots a plasma back at the distracted Peter, causing him to crash painfully to the ground. 

“We need to sever their connection to the other powers that they have!” Miles says as he starts regaining his senses. “We need to destroy that battery. It’s powering the suits.”  

“We need to keep them busy, as I get to the battery and destroy it,” Laura says, building off of Miles. “Peter, you have the most experience fighting the normal Regent, so you need to keep Stryker busy since he is the most adept at using the suit. Logan, you can handle the Purifiers. Miles, watch my back.” Having all of their assignments, they start enacting their plans. Logan jumps at the Purifiers, trying to hack away at their suits. 

“Hey, Stryker!” Peter yells, swinging on the ceiling towards him. He fires a web ball at him, and Stryker dodges it with his speed, then rushes forward. Peter dodges, then lashes out with a kick, catching Stryker in the ribs. Enraged, Stryker runs in a circle around Peter, firing blasts of plasma from different angles. 

“Laura, we gotta hurry, we don’t have much time!” Miles exclaims. 

“Throw me across the room then!” Laura yells. 

“One Spider-Man flavored fastball special, coming right up!” Miles webs her back and spins her around, faster and faster. When he reaches as fast as he can go, he lets go, launching Laura across the room. Extending her claws, she slices through the battery. The battery sparks, then explodes, catching Laura in the blast. The Regent suits all start to spark and fall apart, and the chambers all start opening. Mystique, Havok, Quicksilver, Bezerker, and a few other mutants started entering the fight against the Purifiers, and after not even a few minutes, all the Purifiers and Stryker are restrained. 

“You think this is the end? How many times have I been resurrected? This isn’t over. God will have the final say against your kind,” Stryker taunts. 

 

* * *

 

**A few hours later…**

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. came and picked them all up, but we still don’t know how they got their hands on that level of tech,” Logan says, informing the rest of them. “Laura, Miles, you two saved us, and all of these mutants. That’s no small feat.”

“You two would have done the same for us,” Laura counters. 

“Sure, yeah we would. But our way would have had a lot more quips, growling and destruction. So kudos to you two!” Peter remarks, smiling hard enough to be seen through his mask. Peter places a hand on Miles’ shoulder. “Look, ever since we first met in that alternate dimension, I’ve been worried about you doing something that could end up with you dead. I trust you, Miles, to be Spider-Man, to operate on your own, for anything. You’re a good kid. And you and Laura showed that you guys make a great team.” 

“This was a Spider-Man/Wolverine team up. You inspired us to be a great team,” Laura says, prompting a gasp from Miles. She extends her hand to Miles, who gladly shakes it. 

“Hopefully we can do this again, Wolverine,” Miles gleefully states. 


End file.
